The Bad Boy Look
by Pineapple Perv
Summary: Craig takes Tweek to a gay bar, expecting to get laid. Let's just say their expectations don't match up. One-shot. Based on a RP with Kiri.


Tweek finished his work, waved to Bebe and stepped out for a smoke with Craig. The afternoon sun provided little warmth and only stung his eyes, making him squint. He stood a lot closer to Craig to actually see him, which wasn't all that comfortable but he didn't mind. The older teen lit their cancer sticks and Tweek felt his second favourite substance fill him up, kneading his nerves loose and dying his cheeks a shade redder.

It was quite a surprise when Craig showed up at the coffee shop, dropping by to pick Tweek up. The blond vaguely remembered something about agreeing to hang out today, but he couldn't be sure. He usually didn't remember a lot of things. So then Craig came in, leather jacket, tight pants 'n all, looking subtly badass. Tweek couldn't stop staring until Craig growled something at him.

Now they were outside, and Tweek's eyes were shamelessly roaming all over his close friend's body. Was he always so stunning? Not super-hot kind of stunning though, unkempt-Craig-fucking-Tucker kind of stunning, with worn out fabric and a few tears in his jeans. He had that bad-boy look.

"What are you staring at?" Craig blew smoke right into Tweek's face.

"I-I like the bad boy look…" Tweek flinched, blinking. He wasn't actually meaning to say it, but his thoughts blurted themselves out. Oh well.

"Oh… Do you…" Craig paused for a while, studying him with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't even surprised, just mildly amused.

"Y-yeah…" Tweek had to avert his eyes not to step his blush up a notch. "Sorry I wasn't around till now. Had to t-take mom's shift in the morning." He glanced back at him, still blushing, but now more ashamed for making his friend wait so long.

"Its ok, I was out with Kenny." A smirk tugged at Craig's lips, remembering the night. "He actually knows some gay bars I never went to, I thought I was in all those in Denver already... So we went to have some fun."

"You w-what?" Tweek's eyes went super large. Was that why Craig didn't show up sooner? Cause he was sleeping off a hangover and probably something more? "With Kenny? But Kenny's- are you two—" The blond shook his head, eyes twitching. The mental images were not something he wished for. His heart clench unpleasantly at the thought of Kenny in Craig's bed. "Jesus... Ah... W-was it fun?" He played with the hem of his shirt, not looking at Craig. It's always better to keep conversation casual. He knew Craig didn't like people poking in his private life, and he did whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted.

"Are we two what exactly...?" Craig asked, acting like he didn't know what the twitchy kid wanted to say. "And yeah it was fun." _Until Kenny found some hot dude and disappeared with him somewhere... I almost hoped I could get some... _Craig's thoughts showed up as a frown for a split second but Tweek didn't notice.

"Okay..." The blond was too busy looking down at the floor anyway, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

Craig shoved a hand into his pocket, sighing. _Why do I even try... this is no fun._ "To be honest... Kenny asked me cause he didn't wanna go alone but once we hit the bar he found some dude and ditched me for the rest of the night." He hooked one finger under Tweek's chin and tilted his face up. "I'm not with Kenny twitchy, he is a weirdo and a slut. No thanks."

"O-oh..." Tweek yelped a little in surprise, but his eyes widened with happiness, cheeks catching fire from the touch. Craig didn't need to tell him that, but he did, and that made him so happy. "Yeah he tried getting into m-my pants a lot too..." He trailed off, wondering if four times was a lot, and if it counted that he managed to jerk him off once. That made him wonder what exactly he and Craig got up to, but the bigger part of him did not want to know at all.

"..." Craig didn't know why, but something snapped in him and he wanted to murder Kenny for a second, but it faded away just as quickly. "Kenny tries that with everyone. I think he even succeeded with Kyle, Stan almost broke up with him when he found out." The memory made him chuckle at Stan's misfortune. "Actually, Kenny just went to Stan himself and straight out bragged about it. Even though he got a black-eye from him, he said it was totally worth it." He shook his head disapprovingly. "What an asshole."

Tweek couldn't help a chuckle at the image of Kenny with a black eye. "That sounds like a d-dick move. Stan should have kicked him in the nuts. It would be his worst p-punishment if he couldn't get it up again."

Craig's imagination made up an accurate representation and he laughed "That's true, but you know Stan, he's a softie." An arm found its way around Tweek's shoulder, and they started to walk down the street, Craig smirking. "So I hope you're free from your parents now?"

"Gah!" The blond twitched and then stiffened at the contact, embarrassing himself and just looking away. "Y-yes. Just, ah, gotta be home by midnight..."

"What?!" Well that was an unpleasant surprise. Craig stopped and looked at him. "Seriously? No way."

"W-what?" Craig's reaction startled him even more. "Why, what's wrong?" Doesn't everyone have to be home by midnight?

"Well I wanted you to take you to that gay bar, cause it was pretty good..." Craig scratched his head, thinking of a way to get the blond to come. "But it's kinda pointless to go when u gotta be home soon... u sure u can't stay till tomorrow?"

"Stay where? Craig I can't tell my parents I'm going to a gay bar!" Tweek's hands shook as he started freaking out, eyes wide and mind reeling. Oh Jesus, the things they would do to him if they found out he's going to an unsanitary and gross place like that! "And what if there's bright lights and perverts, and what if someone drugs me and rapes me and I die? My c-corpse will never be found and my parents won't get over it!"

Craig stared at him with a stone face, not impressed. "Alright. Hold your horses. It's not like you never went to a party ok. No one is gonna rape you or drug you, that's why I'll be there." He paused, realizing the blond might take it the wrong way. "I mean not to rape you, but to protect you from that ok. And you can stay at my place till tomorrow..." He gave him a hopefull look, ulterior motives hidden safely behind blue eyes. "Come on, it's gonna be cool and I want to go with you. Please?" Tweek's feeling were easy to play; all it took was right kind of look.

"O-ok... But I gotta stop at my house to get some things a-and tell my parents I'll be at your house." Tweek's shoulders slumped in defeat. He already had a hard enough time saying no to people, having Craig give him that kind of look was impossible to fight.

"Alright blondie, it's a deal." Craig's eyes sparkled with actual enthusiasm, and he grinned wide enough to show all his crooked teeth.

Tweek managed a small smile, wondering what the hell he just got himself into. Sure, he'd been to parties, but not a real gay club. His mind was screaming not to go, but what the hell. Craig was gonna be there with him, and nothing bad was gonna happen. Right…?

"A-are you sure about this…?" Tweek looked up at the sign above the gay bar, hands tightly wound around himself. The tight black pants he got pushed into were getting a little uncomfortable, but apparently made him look hot or something, which was weird cause he only looked even more skinny if that was even possible. At least he was left with his usual green shirt plus a black scarf, providing some comfort.

"Yes I am sure." Craig slid one arm around the shivering blond, pulling him a bit closer as they walk in. "By the way..." He leaned right up to his ear to whisper, "You look really hot…"

"Craig!" That made Tweek blush really intently again, leaning away from him just a little, oblivious of the teasing smirk plastered across Craig's face. "Do you really enjoy t-teasing me so much?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "I'm not teasing you this time, you really look hot." He slapped his butt gently, making him go inside where he paid entry for both of them, receiving welcome drinks. "You want this or rather wanna start with something lighter?" He held up the shot of vodka to his blond.

"This is fine..." Tweek took the drink and gulped it down, blinking a few times and shaking his head at the bitter taste. Shots were gross. He liked to mix his drinks, making them colourful and sweet, disguising the bitter taste of alcohol. The only bitter thing he liked was his coffee.

Craig smirked, watching him before taking his own shot. "Come on, let's get some more…" Taking Tweek to a gay bar was already hard enough, who knows what kind of effort he's gonna need to put into actually getting to some action. He needed more alcohol in his system for this.

Craig took Tweek by the hand and the blonde tightened his grip reflexively, a permablush settling on his face. _O-oh boy, I'm at a gay bar with Craig Tucker... _He kept glancing around on their way to the bar, curiously inspecting all the people and places.

The dance floor was relatively full, booths crowded, tables occupied… and then there were the corners and walls. Every darker places was taken by a couple, busy devouring each other's faces and groping indecent places. Tweek swallowed dryly, unable to look away. He prayed to god that won't happen to him. He did not want to be eaten by a stranger…

"Hey! Cheers." Craig handed him his glass, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Ah... Fuck yeah..." It was Tweek's turn to watch his friend enjoy a drink. Craig looked like he's done this thousands of times; he didn't even make a disgusted face from the alcohol. In fact, he made it look like it's the best thing ever.

Tweek glanced down at his cup, hesitant for a moment, but then just drank it. It wasn't as bad as the first, but still not perfect. It smelled like toilet cleaners. Or maybe it didn't, maybe he just associated alcohol with the smell of his perfectly clean, super hygienic bathroom, since he spent half a day throwing up in there after the last party. _Parties man... I think I need another one_. His thoughts buzzed in his head. That's exactly how the last party started, with him thinking of drinking more. Well, at least that was a house party, and he didn't have to confront a bartender, barely getting the man's attention and stuttering more than ever. Embarrasing.

"Hey dude, you goin' fast..." Craig chuckled, ordering something else for himself as well, wondering what got into the blond. Not that he was complaining, Tweek would relax faster this way.

They spent some time at the bar, chatting and getting more drinks occasionally, though Craig wondered how much the blond actually heard, cause he just nodded or shook his head at whatever Craig talked about. Not like he cared. They were here for drinking and dancing, not chatting. They can do that any other time.

It didn't take long for Craig to finally feel the alcohol, sliding down from the bar chair and tugging at his companion's shirt. "Hey Tweek… let's go dance. Come on."

"O-okay." Tweek nodded, giving him a glassy stare and a loopy grin, his legs a little wobbly. It was a miracle he made it to the dance floor without falling on his face, so he snuck his arms around Craig's neck to steady himself and dance like that.

_Oh Jesus I hope I don't fall..._ His thoughts swam along with the club, bright lights making him disoriented. Being almost glued up against Craig made him feel safe and comfortable for once. If he didn't have the older teen there to keep him in place, he'd probably sink to the floor in a nervous breakdown, no one would notice and people would trample him and-

"Tweek." Craig's low voice in his ear brought him back to reality. "Still nervous?" His breath tickled Tweek's neck as he chuckled, and his hands felt so big on his waist. Hey when did they get there…? Ah well, Tweek kind of wanted to melt into him anyway.

"A little..." The blond looked at him through his eyelashes, smiling coyly. "But I like the dancing..."

"Mmhmmm..." Craig smiled in an airy, satisfied way. "Yep, me too. Especially when I'm drunk..." He chuckled and Tweek thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"You're drunk?" The blond tilted his head sideway.

"A bit, yeah... You?"

Tweek just nodded, swaying along with the music. _Craig is drunk and holding my waist... J-Jesus I shouldn't get any ideas!_ He blushed at his own thoughts, looking down at his feet quickly to hide his red face but collided with Craig's chest instead. "Gah! S-sorry!" His head snapped up immediately, face three times redder. "I-it's gotta be the alcohol.." Except it wasn't. Maybe just partly.

"Hm? Oh, no it's cool..." Craig smirked, not really bothered by the light bump. "You're blushing twitchy..." He took the chance to tilt his face up, noses just inches from each other. This little blond was too clumsy for his own good.

"Y-yeah?" Being so close to those beautiful icy eyes felt overwhelming, making Tweek swallow nervously. "C-craig..." His lips stayed parted once the word escaped, soft and dry and begging to be taken.

"Mhm…" Craig hesitated for a little, but then leaned closer as for a kiss, pulling away with a smirk at the last moment.

Tweek's lips parted even more, expecting the kiss. He ended up leaning towards Craig when nothing happened, really surprised. "H-huh? Ah!" The realization hit him as much as his embarrassment. Craig was only faking and teasing him. "Gah... Dick..." He gave him a pathetic little bump on the chest with a balled-up fist.

Craig just laughed. "Tweek you're so oblivious..." His voice was low enough for just Tweek to hear, holds him a bit tighter.

"W-what are you talking about..." The blond refused to look at him directly, just stealing glances. _He's playing with me, it's so obvious... Craig Tucker is never interested, Stan was right…_

"That you are oblivious and obvious." _You should be more careful..._ A smirk played across his face. "You're lucky that I don't plan to abuse it... Probably. Haha." Teasing Tweek was way too easy, and the results were adorable every time.

"W-what's that supposed to mean." And of course, the twitchy kid rarely caught on, just frowning and looking puzzled.

"Nothing." Of course, there was a limit to how much he Craig could play with him, so he turned them around and pushed Tweek against the nearby wall. His patience with things was widely known to be extremely low.

The blond had surprise filling his big green eyes when Craig kissed him for real now, not forcefully but passionately, groping his butt and sides.

_Whoah!_ The sudden movement startled him but the kiss did even more. His eyes fluttered shut as he let himself be absorbed in their kiss, the feel of Craig's mouth on his giving him a tingling warm sensation and making him dig his nails into Craig's back

_Mm..._ Shivers ran through Craig's body as Tweek did that, having to pull away with a pleased sigh. "Wow, you can be rough." He bit Tweek's lip teasingly. "How about we check if the toilets are free." The suggestion came with a smirk, Craig already lost in thoughts about what else he could do to this pretty boy.

"I-I don't need to go to the toilet." Of course Tweek didn't get the hint, frowning in confusion. That, and he didn't really want to change their position. Maybe if he didn't drink one too many shots, his brain would tell him what's actually going on.

"You are such a dumbass Tweek seriously..." Craig rolled his eyes in royal annoyance, but kissed him one more time before taking his hand, pulling him somewhere more private to push him against some wall again, hands running under his shirt.

Poor Tweek was too tipsy to realize what Craig was implying, but he forgot to care when his back met another wall, Craig's hands warm against his skin. "A-aren't you supposed to protect me from r-rapists?" His lips quirked up into a smile at his little attempt to tease, gently nipping at Craig's bottom lip between kisses.

"Do you feel like you're being raped?" The little nips were returned with a few of his own, placed along Tweek's earlobe and turning to kisses along his neck. "Tell me if I should stop, cause later I won't…"

"No..." He blushed all the way up to his ears, leaning in to silence all conversation with demanding kisses. _Later? Later when? What later?_ The question worried him for just a while but then their hips bumped together, making Craig's crotch rub against his and damn that felt good.

_Fuck…_ Craig moaned quietly at the contact, kissing him one more time and looked him in the eyes. "Wait just a second." He turned around and banged on the toilet door a few times. "Hey! We're closing now, get out if you don't wanna stay there till tomorrow!" The threat took immediate effect, the door lock clicked and a quite wasted couple got out, stumbling up the stairs and somewhere away. "Come here, twitchy." He gestured him to come closer. "Another thing I like 'bout this gay bar, they actually have clean toilets."

"H-huh? That's impossible! Toilets are dirty by default!" Tweek's mouth and brain kept protesting, angry red signs shouting GERMS in his head, but his body followed quite willingly. He wondered what was about to come, wanting anything and everything. This was Craig Tucker after all! The strangely hot Craig Tucker he's been ogling for years, wanting to get a taste of that beautiful mouth.

"Tweak..." He pulled him inside as soon as he came within reach, closed and locked the toilet door. "Stop worrying, nothing bad will happen to you. Now... How do you feel about this?" He pushed him down to sit on the toilet, standing barely an inch in front of him, one eyebrow raised and a smirk. His pants were already feeling a little tight with expectation.

"About what?" One would think Tweek would get the point already, but no, he just sat there looking up at him, clueless. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he felt common sense nag at him, brought back by the bright bathroom light and muffled music. It was only a matter of moments before he realized, slowly sobering up.

"About sucking my dick, dumbass." Craig's patience was running super low. He wanted to have Tweek's cute mouth on him already, and just imagining it was a huge turn-on. He ran his fingers through Tweak's blond locks gently, but gripped it in the end. Maybe he should give him a little starting push…

"Jesus hell no!" The blond almost shouted, trying to back away despite having Craig's hand in his hair. He wasn't expecting that. He was _not_ expecting that. God damn it, no wonder Craig took him out to a gay bar! He just wanted some action! "There's n-no way I'm going to do that!" His terrified gaze fixed itself on Craig's crotch as if something was gonna spring out and attack him.

"Come on, why not." He gave his hair a slight tug, forcing him to look up as Craig leans down over him. "You sure would like me to suck yours, wouldn't you. Why not the other way around? You don't want me...?" Craig did have a hunch about Tweek's little crush on him, hoping to take advantage of it juuuust a little bit.

"I don't wanna suck your d-dick dude! A-and I don't want you to suck mine either!" Tweek felt hurt. Craig might have been cool and a good friend up until now, but this was pushing it. Ok, he did want to do stuff with Craig, but not randomly one night, in the bathroom of some dirty bar!

He stood up now, awkwardly colliding with him. "What's w-wrong with you?" His hands curled around a fistful of his shirt, frowning straight up at him. Maybe they're both drunk and quite horny, but Tweek had enough sense in his fucked up brain to know he didn't want it like this.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_ dude. What the hell do you want then." Craig scowled, lips turned up into a sneer. _What the hell is with him... Did he really think I'm taking him to gay bar to hold hands and be romantic?_

Tweek's grip on his shirt faltered. "Nghn… I-I sure as hell don't want this."

"So why did you agree to come here with me? Did you think we'd just have a few drinks, chat and dance? This is a gay bar, for fuck's sake." Craig was a little pissed off now.

Tweek flinched, pushing Craig away. "N-no, that's not- I…" He didn't actually know what he expected. A part of him wanted to get all personal with Craig, but the other part just wanted some kisses and hugs.

"Look Tweek, I-"

"No!" He cut him off sharply. "I get it now. You didn't get laid with Kenny, so you decided I'd be his replacement. That's it isn't it. Fucking asshole." And with one more poisonous look, the blond slipped past him and out into the bar.

His head throbbed and legs stumbled, feeling a little disoriented in the mass of people and blaring music. Clubs were not his thing. And now, on top of all of that, Craig had to go and… well… he didn't wanna think about it anymore. Getting out of here was his top priority.

"Shit…" Craig hissed, trying to go after Tweek but lost the blond in the crowd. Why didn't he stop him from leaving in the first place? That guy was as light as a feather and Craig had strength for both of them. _Great fucking job, Tucker. Not only did you fuck up the night, you also lost the kid. If he gets raped and murdered, it's on you._

Craig groaned at his own thoughts, pushing through the crowd and trying to locate that blob of wispy hair. He started getting quite worried, but then he saw Tweek's back coming out of the cloak room, stumbling towards the exit.

"Tweek!" He called out after him, but to no avail. "Tweek, fuck, wait up!" The blond didn't get far, even when Craig took a detour for his stuff, catching up with him outside. "Tweek for Christ's cake…" He tried to grab his shoulder but got shrugged off pretty violently.

"No. Go back to hitting on people. If you're out to just get l-laid, I'm sure there's more than enough willing guys in there. Don't waste your time with me." Tweek was having none of this. He felt hurt and angry and sad and kinda drunk and fuck it was cold outside. Why did he think this would be a good idea? It was a terrible idea.

"Tweek, look." Craig was getting pretty fed up with the blond. "I did not come here with you to hit on other guys."

"You came here to shove your c-cock down my throat?" Tweek snapped, blushing at how vulgar that sounded.

"Uh… partly. But no" Craig blinked in surprise. Now that Tweek put it that way… "I just… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't wanna force you into that, I didn't…. I didn't think you wouldn't want me…" He shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling awkward. Rejection wasn't really his thing.

Tweek frowned at him in silence for a while. "Everyone wants you Craig, ok. You're hot and cool, and anyone else would have gladly given you a BJ anywhere at any time, b-but I won't. Not in some… dark toilet in a gay bar while I'm mostly drunk…" He held his coat around himself tightly, blushing at the ground. To be honest, he was kind of starting to regret not taking the opportunity to please Craig, cause there probably won't be a second one.

"Not here, huh…" Craig watched him with curiosity. Was he implying… that he'd do it under different circumstances? A light grin broke out across his face. "Ok… I'm sorry for forcing myself on you." He brought a hand up to Tweek's face, gently brushing aside a few locks that got in his face. "You're just really pretty, ok. I couldn't help it."

Tweek flinched, blushing. "I-it's ok… I'm not mad anymore." Craig's hand felt nice, reminding him of how good his lips felt and how nice it was to have such a sturdy body pressed up against his own. "Sorry for running away. I wanted to get away more from the club than you…" He looked up at him with sorry eyes.

"It's ok…" Was this kid doing it on purpose? Being so cute and seductive. Craig didn't wait about too long, leaning down and kissing him, trapping him against some wall for the third time that night.

The blond kissed back, hands finding Craig's chest and snaking around to his back. He loved the kisses. Craig felt rough and experienced, kind of bitter from alcohol but amazing at the same time. His tongue pushed past his lips and he could feel his whole body buzzing, ready to give in any moment now. If the wall wasn't there, he was sure his knees would fail him and he'd fall.

"So…" Craig broke the kiss for air, gently rubbing their noses together. "Let's go home…?" Tweek did hint at being ok with doing more somewhere else than a bathroom bar, and Craig was all up for taking the opportunity.

"Y-yeah…" The blond gave him a blushy nod, staring down at his shoes. His heart hammered wildly. They were gonna go back to Craig's place and… do god knows what. Tweek was both excited and scared. He didn't wanna disappoint Craig a second time.

"Where are your parents?" Tweek came into Craig's room, surprised at the silence of the house. He wanted to turn the light on, but got pulled away, door closing behind him.

"Don't care. It's not important. They won't be back for a few days." Craig held Tweek around the waist, kissing his neck. He wondered how far he could go, now that they were in his room, but he doubted they'd go all the way. Tweek wasn't a slut like Kenny, and he probably didn't hook up with just anyone.

"Nghn… o-okay…" Tweek sighed, eyes fluttering closed. Craig's hands wandered under his shirt, getting it off and exploring the skin underneath. His body felt smooth and soft and satisfying, so lithe and skinny Craig worried about bruising him with rougher touches.

Their kisses grew more frantic as they moved towards the bed, Craig sitting on the edge and Tweek climbing into his lap.

"You need to tell me when to stop, okay?" Craig whispered, lips gently brushing against Tweek's. The blonde just nodded, prying Craig's pants open and caressing his abdomen. Working out a little proved to be a big plus, as Tweek's fingers gently traced the faint muscles with a delighted murmur.

What he didn't expect though, was Tweek's head suddenly falling down onto his shoulder.

"Hey, twitchy, what's wrong? You ok?" Alarmed, he gripped Tweek's shoulders to stop him from falling back or something.

"Yeah…. Just got really tired suddenly." He chuckled a little, pressing a kiss to Craig's cheek. "Let's… lie down. It'll be more comfortable."

Craig didn't say anything, just helped him on the bed, hoping this wasn't the end of things. Tweek's already turned him on two times today, neither of which seemed to lead to anything.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not stopping." Tweek smiled, and Craig wondered how he knew what look he was making with his eyes closed. Not that it mattered though, cause Tweek's fingers were back in action and reaching inside Craig's boxers.

"Hah… is… is this how I make you feel…?" Tweek trailed off, hand wrapped around Craig's shaft, stroking it with uncertainty. He felt really big and warm in his hand, pulsing slightly and growing larger and stiffer. Tweek's heart hammered dangerously. How could something so big fit anywhere…? He drew in a sharp breath at the though, both frightening and dangerously arousing.

"What's up twitchy, surprised?" Craig's grin cracked, thoughts clouded over with lust. Looks like he'd have to get the blond alone more often; he seemed much braver this way.

Tweek just nodded, continuing his lazy strokes and inching closer to Craig's face for a few kisses. Their lips ghosted over each other, brushing between gentle sighs and low moans. Craig's husky voice sent the blood rushing straight to Tweek's crotch, making him whine with discomfort.

Craig got the hint and palmed him through those skintight pants, earning more of a shout than moan. "Whoah Tweek, you're loud." He chuckled, kissing his exposed neck.

"I-I'm sorry! Nghnnn, it's just… really good…" Tweek felt so embarrassed for his vocal reactions, but he just couldn't help it. He loved letting his voice out, especially when it felt so damn _good_.

He tried to stop himself from moaning too much, but that didn't go very well, especially since Craig pulled his pants down and got to jerking him off properly. Craig's pace was quick and ruthless, squeezing him and guessing the good spots, brushing over the tip and working his shaft. It felt so good Tweek nearly forgot to touch Craig too, getting too absorbed in kisses and touches, head floating with bliss.

Their bodies moved and jerked to the strokes, making the bed creak and heating up the space between them. Craig laid kisses on Tweek's neck, biting and sucking while the blond moaned, arching into the touch and trying so hard to please Craig back. Lucky for him, they were close enough now to rub their erections together, their pre-come mixing together to add lubrication.

Tweek felt small compared to Craig, but he didn't really care. The heat and friction felt too good to leave space for thinking about anything, only making his body thrust against the teen next to him in building need.

Craig had one hand running down Tweek's back, stroking the hot skin and then cupping his petite bum. He wondered how a boy his age could be so smooth, but he didn't really question it. It was different, in a nice way. And the sounds Tweek made when touched were even nicer; strangled moans, needy shouts and desperate gasps, all overpowered by a startled cry when Craig dipped his hand lower and pressed a finger against his entrance.

"D-don't—" Tweek's words came out as hot sighs, spilling into Craig's mouth, hips bucking against him. He assumed Tweek probably really wanted to get fucked, just his mind wasn't letting him.

"I'm not…" Craig pressed a kiss behind the blond's ear. Maybe another time. He didn't wanna push his luck too much, but he kept his hand there, teasing and circling the tight ring of muscles. Tweek must have understood he didn't mean to go any further, rewarding him with a stream of high-pitched moans and quivering kisses.

It wasn't long until Tweek tightened his grip on Craig's cock, shaking and pressing his face into the crook of Craig's neck, crying out so sweetly as he came. Craig's head buzzed pleasantly as he finished him off, hot liquid streaming down over his fingers.

Tweek looked up at him, long powdery eyelashes half obscuring the vivid green, darkened by pleasure. He was panting hard, chest heaving and ribs expanding under Craig's hand as he tried to catch his breath.

"Y-you're still not…" He whispered, resuming hand movement and doing his best to please.

"Mmmhm…" Craig just closed his eyes, sinking into the feeling and bringing their foreheads together, letting Tweek watch while pleasing him. The blond's hand was thin and bony but a lot warmer now, and Craig didn't need too long to get off. The thought of having Tweek do this to him was arousing enough to drive him crazy, groaning hotly when orgasm took him.

They just lay there, panting in the dark, legs tangled together. The air was stale and heavy with sex, urging Craig on to keep going and fuck this little blond. He opened his eyes a crack, mind changing when he was met with that pair of moss green.

Tweek smiled back at him sincerely, all calm and relaxed, basking in the afterglow. He looked so pretty like this; pale skin surrounded by a halo of blond. The light from the street fell across his face dimly, darkening his kiss-abused lips more than they probably were.

"Good?" Craig kissed his nose.

"Y-yeah…"

Maybe they'd get to doing more next time. If there will be a next time. He had no clue how they'd function as friends after this, or if they'll date or just fuck or—No, he couldn't be bothered plaguing his mind with that. Right now, he felt amazing.

Going to the gay bar was a great idea after all.


End file.
